


Negativer Nennwert

by cricri



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Brakelmanns POV, Deutsch | German, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auf dem Weg zum Dorfkrug kommt Adsche immer mal wieder der ein oder andere Geistesblitz. Und Brakelmann muß da durch, ob er will oder nicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negativer Nennwert

***

"Hast du schon gehört, Brakelmann, im Landfunk haben sie gesagt, die Post führt jetzt Briefmarken mit negativem Nennwert ein."

"Negativer Nennwert?" Brakelmann sah zur Seite und runzelte die Stirn. Hatte Adsche heute morgen etwa schon einen zu viel über den Durst getrunken? Noch _vor_ dem Frühschoppen?

"Ja. Minus-Ein-Cent Marken."

"Das is' doch Mumpitz."

"Doch, war doch in den Nachrichten!" Adsche warf ihm einen empörten Blick zu. "Ich bild' mir das doch nicht ein! Nie glaubst du mir, wenn ich dir was erzähle."

"Aber Minus-Ein-Cent ... Adsche, das war'n Aprilscherz."

" _Lästiges Überfrankieren bei Briefen gehört damit der Vergangenheit an_ ", zitierte Adsche ungerührt. "Ist doch ganz klar, du gehst zur Post, und kaufst, sagen wir mal, fünf Minus-Ein-Cent Marken, und kriegst dafür fünf Cent. Und wenn du dann das nächste Mal nur noch eine Briefmarke im Haus hast, die fünf Cent zu hoch ist, dann klebst du einfach die fünf Minus-Ein-Cent Marken daneben, und schon stimmt die Rechnung wieder. Oder stell dir vor, du hast nur noch eine 1,45 Marke, willst aber nur eine Postkarte schicken, dann brauchst du ... dann brauchst du 1000 Minus-Ein-Cent-Marken, damit das ganze aufgeht. Oder du hast -"

"Aber ..." Ihm war schon ganz schwindelig, so früh am Morgen konnte er Adsche nur schwer folgen, zumal das auch ansonsten schon oft schwierig genug war. "Wie ..." Das _konnte_ einfach nicht stimmen, aber er konnte im Moment nicht den Finger darauf legen, wo der Fehler in Adsches Argumentationskette war.

"Siehst du", erklärte Adsche triumphierend. "Das is' nämlich doch keine so dumme Idee."

"Hm ..." brummte Brakelmann, weil ihm auf die Schnelle nix anderes einfiel. Das schien aber auch zu reichen, denn Adsche verfiel wieder in Schweigen, und sie stapften in stiller Eintracht weiter Richtung Dorfkrug.

...

"Weißt du, wenn die Post das kann ... warum machen wir eigentlich nix aus unserem negativen Nennwert, Brakelmann? Ich mein', da fällt doch eigentlich genug von an? Wir könnten ..."

Hoffentlich waren sie bald da.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Die Idee ist schamlos geklaut, und zwar von hier: [Der Postillon](http://www.der-postillon.com/2014/02/minus-ein-cent-erganzungsmarke-deutsche.html). Da ist der Landfunk wohl einer Ente aufgesessen ...
> 
> Ich hab' nur den Anfang und "Nennwert" gelesen", da ist es mit mir durchgegangen. Danach hab' ich den Rest gelesen und festgestellt, daß ich hier wirklich nur denselben Witz breitgetreten habe. Aber nun ja, wer ihn noch nicht kennt, lacht vielleicht trotzdem. Und im schlimmsten Fall hat der Postillion ein bißchen Werbung.


End file.
